I think I might have inhaled you
by rjt040190
Summary: Oliver comforts Felicity. OLICITY
1. Chapter 1

_**I think I might have inhaled you**_

_**I do not own ARROW... I wish though. :)**_

_**The vigilante and his IT-girl**_

* * *

Felicity woke up, gasping for air. She was in a sitting position and observed her surroundings. She was home in her apartment and felt tears rolling down her face.

"Let it go, Felicity." she whispered, as she desperately tried to hold onto reality.

Since the encounter with the Count, she'd been having nightmares every single night of him keeping her against her will. But this dream was very different… this time Oliver didn't come to save her. In this nightmare, Oliver watched how the Count held her in his grip, but he didn't do a single thing… In this particular nightmare the Count injected her with vertigo…

At one point, Felicity's eyes fell shut, as a loud sob escaped her plump lips.

"No! That didn't happen! Oliver _did_ save me!" she said, her voice sounding so strange in her ears.

Without a thought, her hands automatically grabbed her phone. As she dialed a number, she waited patiently. After three rings, her eyes landed on her nightstand and it was then when she saw what time it was.

"2:24!" Felicity read.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed and hung up the phone.

Felicity groaned softly, mentally slapping herself. Oliver was probably sleeping, exhausted from his activities as the vigilante. Why did she dial _his _number? As Felicity tried to convince herself that it all was just a bad dream, she heard her phone ring.

"Crap!" she muttered, as she saw Oliver's name on the display.

After three rings, she picked up." Hello."

"Felicity! Are you alright? Something wrong?" she heard him say from the other line, his voice thick with concern and from the sound of it, he was still sleepy.

Felicity placed one hand over her face, as she shook her head."Oliver! So sorry, but uhumm… I… I didn't mean to call you! I didn't realize it was this late. I apologize… I shouldn't have dialed your number. OK, bye now. Sleep tight!" Felicity said and ended the conversation.

From the other line, Oliver heard a click after Felicity apologized to him. Huh? He shook his head and dialed her number again. Felicity heard her phone ring once more and groaned softly, as she picked up.

"Oliver… I said that I was s-sorry. I will let you rest now."

"Felicity, I know you and you don't call without a good reason. What's wrong? What happened? Tell me… _please_?" he asked, his focus solely on her.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair, as she contemplated what to say. After a few seconds she cleared her throat."I… uhumm, I had a bad dream. And I _know_! I know it's very silly that the nightmare got me so worked up and I apologize…" she began, but he cut her off gently.

"No, Felicity. It's not silly at all… I- uhumm, I know what it's like to have a dream so horrible... th- that you think that it's real. S-so don't apologize, Felicity."

A sigh escaped her lips, as she tried to continue."Well, the dream was really bad…" she whispered.

Oliver listened to her with undivided attention, and heard in her voice that she was pretty shaken up. Without thinking twice, he asked."Do you need me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked baffled.

"I mean, do you want me to come over and talk more about your nightmare?" he asked.

Felicity panicked, at hearing those four words.' _Do you need me_?'

They were simple words, but to her they meant so much…

"S-so… uhumm, I don't think that it would be a good idea… tomorrow we have a lot of work to do at QC and afterwards…" Felicity summed up, but she stopped mid sentence, as she heard him chuckle.

"What?" What's so funny?" She asked, her brows furrowed.

"Felicity, I know our plans for tomorrow, so you don't have to sum it all up. Please don't babble, because right now you clearly need someone to talk to. I'm coming over, OK?"

"But it's almost 3 AM, Oliver!"

He didn't reply, instead Felicity heard a click and she knew that Oliver had hung up the phone.

"Damn it! He was coming over here!" Felicity uttered and jumped out her bed.

Felicity strode towards her bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror."Crap!"

She had bags under her eyes and they were red from crying. As Felicity tied her hair in a messy bun, her heart fluttered in her chest. 'Stop it! He's coming over _only _to comfort you… nothing more.' She told herself.

After calming down, Felicity walked back to her bedroom in her white nightgown. She waited for Oliver and even called him to tell him that it wasn't necessary for him to go to her place. Of course Oliver didn't change his mind and was at her window after a while.

Felicity was startled, when she heard a knock on her window. 'Oliver!'

With the phone still in her hand, Felicity walked towards the window and opened it. He jumped inside and as they stood face to face, Oliver cupped Felicity's face gently. As she looked up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes, Oliver still saw the fear in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it.

"Are you OK?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern, as his fingers rubbed gently on the skin of her cheek.

Felicity cleared her throat, hypnotized by his presence and gaze." I… I've had better nights. But everything's f-fine now. You s-shouldn't have come over."

Oliver looked at her, a small smile playing at his lips, as he gently brushed a blonde lock from her beautiful, make-up free face."I'm here for _you_, Felicity." He whispered.

* * *

_**Leave me your thoughts, please...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you all for the feedback!:) **_

_**Keep them coming?**_

_**I do not own ARROW... I wish though. **_

_**The vigilante and his IT-girl**_

* * *

**"I'm here for _you_, Felicity." He whispered.**

At hearing those words, Felicity's eyes began to water. As a tear rolled down her cheek, Oliver felt a feeling stir inside of him. She definitely needed him. So without over analyzing what _this_ feeling was or what _this_ would mean to the both of them, Oliver cupped her face with both hands and whispered.

"I'm here."

Well, there was no turning back now. Felicity looked him in the eyes and in a blink of an eye, Oliver gently pulled her in a tight embrace. Felicity finally was able to let it go…

Her sobs echoed in her bedroom, as Oliver held her like he never wanted to let her go-ever! At one point her closeness overwhelmed him, and it was in that very second that something '_hit'_ him… As a huge lump formed in Oliver's throat, he saw the world differently. He never thought that a simple hug would make him feel this way.

Felicity was _always_ there for him- she was there if and when he needed her… to help on a mission or to work wonders at QC or be the friend he needed. But Oliver never saw her like this… like she could be more to him than just a good colleague or great friend.

And now he saw her in a different light… he saw her as a gorgeous woman who was wrapped up in his arms. She needed comfort and that was what he was going to give her _now_. Now, but tomorrow… tomorrow will be a different chapter. It will be an epic chapter; he'll make sure of it.

As a sigh escaped her lips, Oliver's eyes fell shut. He took deep breaths and felt his heart flutter in his chest. By the third inhale, his heart had kicked up a notch. Oliver automatically held her tighter in his arms, as he inhaled her sweet scent over and over again.

Felicity's head rested on Oliver's chest, and she held onto him for dear life. She felt comfortable and at home. She wished that he would hold her like this forever. At this very moment Felicity felt so safe- the safest she'd ever felt in her life.

"I'm here for you whenever you need me, Felicity. Don't ever forget that, OK. I may not know what the nightmare was about, but I want you to know that I'm here for you when and if you decide to confide in me." Oliver whispered.

Felicity reluctantly pulled away to look up at him." Thank you." She whispered, her voice filled with pure emotion.

Oliver looked down at her and smiled."You're welcome, Felicity. And I would like to take this opportunity to tell you how grateful I am for having you in my life. Time and time again you're there for me to help me with everything. I just want you to know that I really appreciate having you in my life. In the past, I have taken people for granted, but I don't want to make that mistake again. I want you to know that you mean so much to me. I never want you to feel that I'm taking you for granted, because I don't." Oliver confessed, as he locked eyes with her.

The air in the bedroom suddenly felt so electric and thick with tension. Felicity was still very close and so he took the opportunity to inhale her divine scent.

Suddenly her eyes landed on his lips and his also landed on hers. His hands did some exploring and landed on her hips. The night gown that she was wearing was so thin, so he was able to feel how warm and soft her flesh was. A content sigh escaped her lips, as he softly massaged her there…

Oliver wanted to get lost in the moment, the feel of her skin on his fingertips, the tension around them, her scent as he inhaled it… But luckily Oliver snapped back to reality just as fast as he got lost in it.

"Felicity." he whispered, his voice a plea.

"Yes?" she replied, as she licked her plump, red lips.

"Do you want to talk about it? About your nightmare?" he asked, as he tore his hands with great difficulty from her heavenly hips.

She nodded." Uhumm, yes."

(((())))

Felicity was sitting on her bed, as she told Oliver about her nightmare." You didn't do a thing… you uhumm, y-you just watched as the C-count injected me with… with ver-vertigo." She said, as she avoided his gaze.

Oliver grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. He gently wiped her tears away and said."Felicity, look at me."

It was difficult for her to talk about the bad dream, because it made her feel so vulnerable and to her it felt like she was reliving it all.

"Look at me, please?" he pleaded.

It was then, when Felicity decided to look him in the eyes, so he continued."That night I didn't watch, as he hurt you Felicity. That didn't happen! I didn't abandon you and I promise that I never will. That night I made sure that he would never ever hurt you again. You know that, right? He's dead… the Count will never lay a finger on you again."

She nodded, as the tears kept spilling from her eyes." I have nightmares of him since that night. They never stop, Oliver! I wish they would, but even in death, the Count is haunting me."

Oliver had _never_ seen Felicity like this before; so fragile like a porcelain doll. He knew that other version of her: fierce… and witty… super smart and tough. Oliver didn't realize that the awful experience with the Count had affected her this much.

As she attempted to stop her tears, Oliver caressed her cheek."Hey, we will get through this together, OK? You are not alone."

Oliver smiled at her, so she reciprocated with a teary smile.

"God, you're beautiful." Oliver muttered.

"What? What did you say?" Felicity asked, baffled.

Oliver had a shocked look on his face and said." Did I say that aloud? That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth. OK, your babbling is really contagious, because I'm doing it now too." He rambled on.

Felicity laughed hardheartedly at his reaction, as she placed her hand on his chest."Shut up, will you?" she ordered.

As he watched her, a smile graced his handsome face, while he placed a hand over hers."Well, it's your fault!" he scolded.

"What? My fault? At the moment your brain-to-mouth filter is broken! Not mine." She retorted.

"Whatever. Hey, I'm getting tired and sleepy. Mind if I sleep on your couch? I'm too tired to walk home." Oliver said.

"Walk home?" Felicity uttered. "Don't you mean, leap from building to building and run home like your life depends on it?"

"Yes, that's what I mean _smarty pants._" Oliver replied.

"Well, I think it's cool how you're able to do that."

"Really?" he asked.

"Nope! I don't know… do you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked playfully.

"Smoak!" he warned.

"Queen." She retorted.

"I'm serious; I'd like to stay here for the night. In case you need me… in case the Count visits you again in your dreams." He said, and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Felicity."

"OK, follow me? I'll show you my _comfortable_ couch." Felicity responded, as a smile graced her gorgeous face.

As Oliver walked behind Felicity, he felt his heart flutter in his chest for the second time tonight. He wasn't sure what 'this' was, but he damn well was going to make sure that Felicity doesn't feel alone anymore. Oliver was going to make sure that she won't have any nightmares anymore... if that was the last thing he'd do. Yes, Oliver Queen was determined to let Felicity Smoak know that he would never in a million years abandon her…

* * *

_**Leave me your thoughts, please...**_

_**End it here or not?**_


End file.
